Conventionally, when a certain error or trouble occurs in a state where a printer is operated by one of various printing methods, the content of that error is displayed on a display unit of the printer (e.g. display formed of liquid crystal or the like) and an error warning is also given by voice if necessary. A printer thus configured is disclosed in JP2000-3262A.
There are various contents of the error such as the exhaustion of a print paper sheet, the intermediate breakage of the print paper sheet, the exhaustion of a thermal transfer ink ribbon and the intermediate breakage of the thermal transfer ink ribbon in the case of a thermal transfer printing method, a paper sheet jam and a ribbon jam, a trouble of a printing head, a trouble of a detection unit caused by various sensors such as a position detection sensor and, further, troubles of a print paper sheet cutting unit, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) antenna unit equipped according to need, and a user using the printer generally needs to deal with such errors.
The procedure of an error processing guide corresponding to an error content is, for example, displayed for this dealing process. As a technique for this display, pictures, moving images and the like may be adopted according to a status of progress of an error processing work.